Tears Don't Fall
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: three times Max couldn't cry and one time she could. Take a journey into Max's cut off glacial mind and see where it takes you. MA fic with LM and character death. No flamers because I hated to do it.


Fandom: Dark Angel

Pairing: Logan/Max, Alec/Max

Rating: PG (slight sexual references, slight violence)

Warning: character death (yes I know I'm evil)

Summery: Max can't cry…

Tears Don't Fall

1.

September, 2023

"He's dead."

The words were flat, emotionless. Delivered to Max's ears by Logan who stood next to the window of his restored Penthouse. Max, her trusty X5 bodyguard Red, and three X6's were the only witnesses to his words.

Alec had been sent on a mission to bargain for Transgenic rites to own a business that would provide them with enough food and money to survive. "An angry woman shot him, in broad daylight. One witness, a man walking his dog in the alley. His dog ran off when the shot was fired and the man ran after him."

"Then maybe he's not dead!" a perky X6 called Dex pointed out, hope and curiosity filling her voice.

"No." Max said, knowing Logan wouldn't tell her… them this unless it was absolutely true.

"The authorities are releasing his body to us for burial after their scientists have done 'their thing'." Logan was talking about the law passed that all Transgenic corpses must be studied by civilian doctors, scientists, and morticians before burial. As they had no idea how many Transgenics there were they didn't get them all, but if one died in 'their territory'; any corpse returned would be mutilated.

"Fine." Max said, her voice hard, the deadness of her eyes not reflecting the aching in her heart. But the tears didn't fall.

2.

November 2023

"The cure has worked. You may kiss the 'bride'!" Joked Doc, an X6 brainiac who specialised in figuring out what the geneticists back at Manticore did to them.

"Really, you're sure?" Max asked, excited but hesitant to touch her three year boyfriend who she hadn't been about to have any physical contact with since 2020.

"No I thought I'd just say that to get your hopes up." Silence. "Yeah I'm sure." Doc sighed and left the room, muttering something 'under his breath' about Transgenics and their sense of humour.

When Max turned to Logan she could see tears in his eyes and they just held each other. Later she would take of her t-shirt and crawl into his arms and notice the wet patch on her shoulder where he had cried with joy.

But for her the tears never came.

3.

June, 2024

"This isn't working."

Logan told her one night as she ate pasta silently on her end of the table. Despite the fact there was no longer a virus to stand in their way the gap between them was larger than ever and undeniable. For a few months they'd been on a 'Honeymoon high', otherwise known as 'disgustingly happy'. But slowly things had changed, she was away more often on visits to Terminal City where almost all the Transgenic population resided, he was busy with his cable hacks as Eyes Only and every day something would happen to point out the differences between them, it may just be a trip through a sector point where Max had to get out of the car and let guards feel her up, searching for concealed weapons supposedly. All because she was an X5.

"I know." She whispered.

She packed her bags and left that night, getting Original Cindy to help carry her stuff to TC. That night was the first she'd slept alone since being 'cured' and she knew Logan would be sat in his lavish apartment drinking pre-pulse Bourbon to classical music. But the tears never fell.

4. - They Crash Around Me -

September, 2024

She was sat on top of the Space Needle alone in the dark again. The city looked peaceful below her but she guessed everything looked good from afar. It was when you got up close and personal that you saw the murder and the suffering and the pain of its citizens.

She sat on the Space Needle and remembered Ben, who'd sat here with her, the High Place of their childhood. Remembered Logan, who had come here while he'd thought she was dead just to keep her alive for himself. And she remembered Alec, her equal no matter what she'd said to him when he'd been alive.

When he'd been alive… "Oh God!" she whispered brokenly as the tears didn't fall, they crashed around her voicing all the pain and sense of loss she'd felt since Alec's death a year ago.

"Oh God… _Alec_."

_Fin_

AN: What da ya think?

AN2: the title and repeated line was taken from a Bullet For My Valentine's song called… 'Tears Don't Fall'. The chorus goes something like this;

Your tears don't fall/they crash around me/your conscience calls/the guilty to come home…


End file.
